


Already His

by dreamsandlove



Series: Frenchie/Kimiko [7]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: 02x08+1, Arousal, Coda, Communication, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future sex implied, Gentleness, Hope, Kimiko’s POV, Romantic Fluff, Sign Language, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Softness, Sweetness, Tags Are Hard, Tenderness, Truth, Vulnerability, connection, let’s call this, s02x08+1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsandlove/pseuds/dreamsandlove
Summary: ++UPDATED++Kimiko adores Frenchie/Serge (Kimiko’s POV).
Relationships: Kimiko/Frenchie, Kimiko/Serge, The Female | Kimiko Miyashiro/The Frenchman, The Female | Kimiko Moyashiro/The Frenchman, The Female | Kimiko/Frenchie, The Female | Kimiko/The Frenchman
Series: Frenchie/Kimiko [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931500
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Already His

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is meant to be read after **Hers to Guide** (coda 02x08), though can stand alone. 
> 
> My first go at writing Kimiko’s POV. Here’s hoping it works 🤞
> 
> Not betaed. All mistakes are my own (in both English & French)! 😬 I will try to hunt down the typos/missteps ASAP.  
>  ***EDIT:** ++Some aspects are fixed, others are a WIP. *sigh*
> 
> tw: implied past abuse (nothing graphic or specific)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! 💗

Kimiko grins to herself as she kisses down Frenchie’s chest. It’s amazing, watching his hips roll and hearing sweet words fall from his lips. 

“Vous es incroyable [You are amazing].”

His fingers running through her hair. 

“Je te veux tellement [I want you so much].”

Hand caressing her cheek. 

“Me rend fou [Driving me mad].”

Voice grumbling from deep inside. 

He often reverts to French when overwhelmed with pleasure. Words of adoration flow freely when he’s aroused, happy, or excited, and Kimiko loves it. Despite her supe powers, _this_ makes her feel truly powerful. The fact that this man trusts her and that she gets to be the one to drive him wild.

What could be better?

Learning his body, each curve, each crevasse, like exploring the most beautiful landscape. 

Kimiko is working on finding her voice again, to give Serge the words he deserves to hear. To praise him, to encourage him, to love him the way they both crave. She’s not quite there yet, but she’s getting closer. 

His commitment to learning her sign language and incorporating ASL has been invaluable. The way Serge tends to her, anticipates her needs, and seems to be content simply spending quiet moments with her (snuggled up, holding hands), is more than anything Kimiko ever dreamed. 

When kidnapped as a child and abused by the terrorist group (throughout her teenage years and into adulthood), Kimiko never expected any man would be good to her. It never crossed her mind that a partner might find enjoyment in just knowing her, believing in her...finding her worthy for more than being a weapon or used for sex. Never believed reciprocity or respect was an option for her life... And then came along a gun running Frenchman who threw her off course. With his overall fearlessness, bold emotional expression and willingness to honor her wishes (to move at _her_ pace). Mind boggling. 

Kimiko has worked hard to block those terrible memories from her mind, grateful that the majority of the details are a blur now. How else could she accept Serge’s touch? His gentle caresses, his playful tickling, the silly way he nibbles at her neck or the back of her knees. He’s always careful with her, though they both know she’s not made of glass, and all of it is lovely and welcome. 

He treats her like someone special, whose purpose is more than causing violence or harm. With him she feels like a human being who’s allowed to have her own thoughts and complex emotions. Honestly, Kimiko never knew a man like Serge even existed. 

So she kisses him all over, ghosting her fingertips over his freckles and hard-won scars. Frenchie often calls her a ‘warrior’, but he’s fought and survived his own battles too.

None of that is lost on her. 

For all intents and purposes, neither of them should have faith that good things exist in this world. Both of them destined for pain and destruction, but somehow he’s broken down all her walls. And...maybe she’s done the same for him? All Kimiko knows is that they’re in this together, and no way in hell will the lack of speech stop her from figuring out where this all leads. 

“Mon coeur...mmmm...you’re making me lose my mind…je suis perdu [I am lost]...”

Chuckling, she glances up. His face is mock-incredulous and eyes twinkling with joy. 

“You’re enjoying this way too much, mon cheri [my darling].” 

The man shakes his head and grins. Cocking his chin, he relents. 

“Go ahead, then. I’m at your mercy.”

Warmth and wanting fill her in a way she’s never known before. All their teasing is turning her on like crazy. And his playfulness? Perhaps the best aphrodisiac of all. 

  
Rising to her knees, holding eye contact, she signs to him. 

_“I want you, sweetheart, but I’m going to have a bit of fun first.”_

He returns her statement with a full bodied laugh. 

“My god, how did I ever get so lucky? Whatever you want is yours, ma douce beaute [my sweet beauty].”

Biting her lip, she signs again. 

_“Anything?”_

His eyebrows raise with intrigue. 

“Oui, of course. Always.”

_“Good to know. I have plans, but not yet. You’ll have to wait.”_

His incoherent mumbles of French and English only spur her on. 

Kimiko returns to swirling her tongue around his navel and is amused by his groans of pleasure. 

Only in his boxer briefs, she skirts around the obvious erection nearly demanding her attention. Swiping her tongue just under the band of his underwear, she watches as goosebumps rise all over his skin. 

_So responsive!_

Looking up with a smirk. 

“Merde! You must be both devil and angel, Kimiko.”

She palms and rubs his hardness through the thin material, watching him writhe and shake. It’s heady to see this worldly man come undone by her inexperienced touch. 

“So good...ungh...Kimiko!” Eyes rolling back. “Tellement bon [So fucking good]!”

Smiling she glides her hands down and over the fine hairs on his legs, lightly dragging her nails across his skin, creating a multitude of sensations. 

“Me baiser [Fuck me]!”

_We will! I promise._

No time to stop her fun to sign to him, Kimiko hopes Serge knows she intends to _love_ him hard, and oh so good. 

Right now though, the nipping and kissing is _really_ working for her. Working for the both of them, apparently. 

Each time he hisses (when she leaves hickies on his skin or digs her nails into his muscled flesh), she revels in the sound. Their push and pull, the tug of back and forth, is by far the hottest experience of her life. 

Serge seems to understand her, accept her, want her, with no pretense. As though he wholeheartedly enjoys spending time with her, just because she is who she is. 

What more could one ask of a lover? Lover. Kimiko absolutely thinks of him in that way (despite not having had sex yet). Lovers who are intimate, who share vulnerabilities, who care and support one another. Maybe there’s a term that’s better suited for them, to describe their unique situation/connection? But Kimiko isn’t concerned about labels, nor does she care how it’s defined. 

He is. 

She is. 

They are. 

Sliding back up his body to crush their mouths together, Kimiko lets loose a deep sigh. She feels content, aroused, and hopeful. 

Tongues tangling, slip sliding. Breaths mingle, as both of them leave small stinging bites on kiss-bitten lips. Panting, she notices they both carry a layer of sweat on their skin. 

_He feels it too._

When Frenchie flips her over—gently cradling her face, mouth moving with finesse and ferocity—she melts. 

_Never want to be away from him._

Clutching his strong back, there’s no doubt she’ll leave behind vibrant marks. Marks Frenchie loves to admire in the mirror, marks he flaunts whenever possible, marks that make her feel possessive. Knowing the scrapes and finger-tipped bruises only exist because he allows them, desires them (even encourages them), is beyond sexy. 

It’s as though Serge wants to be hers, and that’s a good thing, because she’s already his. 

They continue to kiss, limbs twined, bodies restless, hearts pounding. Kimiko knows she won’t be able to resist him much longer, but she’s grateful for this precious time together (to share the newness of their dynamic). 

Swallowing his wanton moans, licking deep inside his mouth, she knows there’s nothing as perfect as this...as perfect as _them_. 

_I love him so much._

_I can’t wait to show him._

_Soon!_

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 💗


End file.
